Behave
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "It was his last day at work before he would retreat into the cozy family house and shift roles with Teresa, and he had specifically promised her to behave." Established Jisbon, one-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: This probably shouldn't happen but it was fun playing around with this idea. Also, I want to thank you all for still reading my stories and reviewing them, nothing in this world makes me happier than reading all your adorable little comments! Keep them coming! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Behave'**_

It was his last day at work before he would retreat into the cozy family house and shift roles with Teresa, and he had specifically promised her to behave. And he did, since he didn't want to cause troubles for her career – it was pretty much all they had left now to earn some income with. But he knew it was enough. Because he had her.

Fischer was surprisingly happy, he didn't know whether that was because he would be leaving soon, or because she was actually sad he would be gone and was acting tough for him. In any case, it made this day all the more emotional – not really. He couldn't wait not to work anymore, but the past few weeks were the necessary evil he had to go through. Just one day, Patrick Jane, you can last one day. Tonight, you'll see Teresa again.

He listened to everything Fischer told him, from her talking about evidence in the case to instructions telling him to stay in the car and not interfere – which he did, he behaved like the brave little boy Teresa had always wanted him to be when he had still worked for her. But he knew that this time, there would be more at stake than a simple one-week-suspension or anger management classes. This could mean that they would lose their income, while they needed it especially now.

He had his eyes closed to nap a little, just like he always did on his couch, when he heard a knock on the door closest to him. He frowned – he hadn't thought they would be able to catch their killer so soon yet, but apparently, he had underestimated them. Still, after almost one and a half year, he thought they weren't capable of handling things without him or Teresa around to help them. He was fast learning he couldn't think things like that anymore.

He opened his eyes and already smiled a bright smile when he moved his gaze to the door – but the smile faltered when he saw the exact same face as their killer. More than a faltered smile, his heart plummeted and burned inside his chest. This was supposed to be his last day, dammit! He couldn't have this now!

"Get out of the car," the man said, and Jane did as the man told him, because he didn't want him to do anything rash like hurt him badly. Jane instantly put his hands in his neck and looked the man in the eyes, knowing that most people who were planning on killing someone would be discouraged, even if it was for just a minute.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Jason," Jane said, but instead of seeing the determination in the man's eyes lessen, he noticed it was only lit more, the fire roaring.

"Shut up. You shouldn't have come here."

"Jason, we only want the best for you."

"Yeah right, by locking me up you're really helping me, are you, Blondie?"

Jane looked around him to see if anyone was close, but he unfortunately noticed there was no one nearby. His heart hammered in his chest – he needed to get away from here. Now.

"I have no other choice," Jason said, and he pushed Jane back inside the SUV. "Don't you dare getting out or I'll shoot you on the spot."

Jane made a helpless sign that he would stay where he was seated now, and Jason ran around the car to get in at the driver's side. Jane's right hand moved over to his left, feeling the cold metal of the wedding ring there. Even though it was cold, he felt his heart warm a bit through all the panic that was flooding his system. He was silent the entire ride and looked out of the car, storing where they were going for future reference. He knew it would help him escape, but he wasn't sure whether Jason would give him a chance to escape. For all he knew, Jason might kill him as soon as they got to where they were heading now.

Jason pulled over next to a deserted warehouse and Jane was once again thrown around like an item. He could see that Jason was desperate, and that he didn't know what he was doing himself, but killers like this with their mind set that way were the most dangerous - they were unpredictable.

And Jane proved to be right when Jason pushed him inside a room and pointed his gun at him. And in that moment, Jane felt the need to survive, to get out of this mess in one piece.

"Jason, please think about what you're doing here."

Jason pulled the trigger and he almost hit Jane, missing with a few inches. Jane felt tears in his eyes and he looked up at Jason, begging, pleading to let him go.

"Jason... please, I have a wife. And a daughter, she's only five weeks old. I know you don't care about me... but please, let my daughter grow up with both her parents-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Another gun shot, and this time, he actually hit Jane, and he gasped in pain and surprise, and he felt the tears streaming over his cheeks now. The pain focused in his arm. His free hand reached out to compress the wound, while in the meantime, he heard Jason panting in frustration and Jane could almost hear his little girl crying in the background. He was hallucinating already, he was truly pathetic. No wonder Jason chose him instead of anyone else from the team.

"What's their name?"

Jane tried to control his breathing and focused on happier things while he tried to still look into Jason's eyes.

"My daughter's name is Rose," Jane breathed. He felt waves of pain going through his body and it almost became bigger than the image of Teresa and Rose, but almost. He closed his eyes. "And my wife's name is Teresa."

"That's a nice name-"

"Please just let me go," Jane hissed, and his eyes opened. He saw Jason more frustrated than he had been before.

"I'm in too deep. I'm so sorry." And he lifted his hand and pulled the trigger.

~…~

Teresa smiled softly at the girl who was sleeping in her arms. She continued to rock her even though Rose had fallen asleep minutes ago. She just couldn't stop looking at her.

That would explain her annoyance when the phone rang in the middle of her quality time with her beautiful daughter. Usually when she would be called these days, it was either one of the guys who simply wanted to chat with her, or work, the latter of which called more often than the first. And right now, she didn't want to be disturbed. This was her last day in which she could spend every single minute with Rose before she would have to go back to work again.

Dammit, she knew what work was calling her for. Jane had probably misbehaved, even though she had specifically told him to control himself. She didn't want to have to lecture him, or worse, go to work together with Rose.

"Lisbon," she stated as she balanced Rose in one arm and her phone in the other.

"Lisbon, you need to go to the hospital, _now_," a familiar voice said, and before she was able to ask for an explanation, the person hung up. So it must have been Cho, then. What did he want? And why did she have to come to the hospital? And why did he sound so distraught?

She tried to calm down her breathing – she was getting angry now but she was also starting to panic. He couldn't be doing this to her, not now, not ever.

She looked down at their daughter. They needed him.

~…~

She truly felt like a mother about to pick up her eldest kids from school while trying to manage taking care of a nearly newborn as well – and in a way, she was. Only she wasn't there to pick up her children, but to check up on her husband. She wished he could listen to her for once, especially since she was grumpy enough since the birth.

She looked down at a once again sleeping Rose hidden safely in a baby sling around Teresa's upper body and made sure the girl could still breathe properly as she got out of the taxi which had brought her to the only hospital Cho could mean. She really had no idea what she would find there, but anything within the reach of 'he got punched in his face by a bigwig' or 'he almost got someone killed' was most likely to have happened.

Cho was waiting for her in the lobby, looking down at her chest and then back up at her face. She realized this was the first time since her leave that they met in a work-related situation. She had to admit, it felt a little weird to take her daughter with her but did she have a choice here?

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing," Cho instantly responded, and he started walking, and she took in a deep breath to brace herself for what could be awaiting her and followed him. Ever since they were at the same professional level, she noticed more than before how good he would be at being a team leader. If anyone should be boss in their unit, it was Kimball Cho.

"Cho, what did he do?"

He didn't respond and she had no other option than to follow him, every few seconds checking up on Rose – then again, if something went wrong with the girl now, help was nearby.

She wanted to ask him again, but then she saw the answer immediately – and she was glad she wasn't holding Rose in her arms because she would have dropped her.

She looked at Cho with confusion and frustration and a high dose of panic and she took off towards the bed her husband was laying in. She saw he wasn't fussing and moaning and annoying the nurses, like she would have expected, and she also saw his pallor, even from this distance. And she felt Rose squirming in the baby sling. Why wasn't he making a fuss? She needed him to make a fuss!

Teresa put a hand against the girl's back and she calmed down a bit, and Teresa closed the distance between her and her husband. He wasn't conscious, she so wanted him to be now. What had he done?

"Jane, dammit," she breathed out and put a hand to his cheek.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Lisbon," she heard a voice from behind her. "He did exactly what we told him to, but in order for him to stay out of trouble, the bad guys need to cooperate too. Which he didn't this time."

Teresa didn't need to turn to know whose voice it was, and as she looked down Jane's body to look for the injuries that were causing him to be unconscious, Fischer didn't say anything, didn't interfere. Teresa brushed his lips gently, and at the same time Rose started fussing.

"Will he be okay?"

"The doctors think he will be. It will take some time, though."

Teresa carefully climbed on the bed and lay down beside him. It was a good thing he would be leaving this job very soon.

~…~

He awoke again with a burning and stinging pain in his chest that made thinking hard. The next thing he noticed was a warm object next to him, and as he strained all of his sore muscles to look beside him and see what it was, he instantly smiled as he saw his life there, the two people he hadn't thought he would see again, next to him, safe. He was safe. They were safe.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
